


Your place is by my side

by TrashPhoenix



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha Homelander, Butchlander, Explicit Language, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Butcher, Omega Verse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPhoenix/pseuds/TrashPhoenix
Summary: Homelander is impressed by Butcher, (such a small week thing like him trying to take a god down) well he decides to put Butcher in his place. Compound V isn’t the only thing they have in the lab.





	1. Fucking kidnapped

The room was full of tension and stress, the others in the safe house waiting to see who would be showing up first to take them and their families in, or worse. 

Painful death by supe.

Butcher didn’t mind the later, he would go down kicking and cussing, 8 years of being one foot out of the grave. But his team had been good to him, helped him get this close now, he couldn’t drag them down into his grave. Seemed he still had a heart left. 

The screeching of tires pulling up outside had Frenchie handing a gun over to mother’s milk and readying for a fight. 

“Calm down.” Butcher said while confidently walking past them on his way out the door to greet the deputy director of the CIA.

The other alpha didn't look impressed by the display of confidence as he walked straight up to greet her.

“And here I was starting to panic you weren't gonna show up.”

“Shut up Butcher.” Raynor growled, “You got what I'm really here for?”

He wiggled the blue vial for the alpha to see but kept it out of her reach. Raynor court on that she wasn't getting what she wanted till Butchers team was safe, she moved past the stubborn alpha and started ordering her men to securer the innocents for extraction.

Raynor being true to her word had the family members packed up in a separate jeep to be driven to a safe location. Butcher watched the jeep start to leave and his boys start to pile into the second one for them.

“Satisfied?” ask Raynor clearly annoyed.

“No.” He handed the vile over to her and moved to get in the jeep.

Suddenly the ground shook as a massive force landed behind him, Butcher stumbled into the car knowing what had happened without having to look. 

HomeLander.

The golden haired alpha smiled, “Now, I think you have something that belongs to me.”

Before Raynor could even start to protest Butcher had grabbed one of her soldiers rifles and started firing at the Supe. Homelander walked toward him without a problem, once close enough Butcher stopped and went in for a hit, the barrel of the gun came down on Homelanders face without leaving a scratch. 

Butcher’s hand was grabbed in a vise and forced to drop the gun, still he yelled out and went for a punch with his free fist. It struck Homelander the same as the gun, not making a mark.

The golden haired alpha leaned in to whisper, “I think someone needs to be shown their place.”

Butcher snarled at him, deep and fierce.

Suddenly his head was hit against a hard suffuse and the world went dark.

***

Butcher felt his body throb in discomfort as his mind slowly took in the world, dark and wet. No, he was sweating. Were there people in the room talking? Relation hit him that his eyes were still closed the alpha tried to growl in warning but it came out as strangled and faded into a whimper. Everything felt heavy, and he was beginning to drift back into unconsciousness. 

A cool gloved hand gently pressed to his face, why was he so hot? It stroked up to his hair and Butcher leaned into the touch searching for its cool comfort, he whimpered once his nose was pressed into it and he couldn't scent through the glove.

***

Waking from dreamless sleep, his body felt like he was sore after an intense full body workout. Butcher sat up and took in his surroundings, it looked like he was in a Vought medroom. The Vought logo was a dead give away.  
Bloody hell, he was naked too. What had those arseholes done to him?

Butcher got up and stumbled over to one of the two doors in the room, the bathroom was small and virtually empty. He splashed water on his face and proceeded to look himself over. 

Stitches on the side of his head, apart from that he looked like he just woke up from a bad dream. Yet his body ached and cried from some unknown abuse.

Sniff

And he smelt weird.

He decided to make use of the shower and hopefully wake himself up enough to motive himself into an escape. With no soaps he let the water ruin over his sore body, gently massaging and washing away the sweat.

Butcher stood naked and wet at the door of the bathroom looking at the medbed, it had straps to restrain patients and were likely used on him, the pillow had some blood from his head.

The door to the room opened as a beta holding a tray of food entered and was startled by the other.

“I'm so sorry!” the beta apologized red in the cheeks and averting her gaze to the floor, “We didn't think you would be up yet!”

“Is that so.” Butcher said not moving to cover himself. 

The beta quickly put the food on the small table by the door and went to leave then stopped, “Did you need anything?”

He frowned and crossed his arms. “yeah, how bout a fucking towel, and if its not a problem, some fucking clothes too!” 

She closed the door without answering back and Butcher heard the lock click into place.

He raised his brow, of course Vought had shit room serves. 

***

Homelander slammed the other alphas head into the car like it was nothing, he could of completely crushed it if he pleased but had something more fun in mind. He picked Butcher up and put his limp body over his shoulder and turned all his attention to the women holding the vile of compound V. That was a no no.

He walked to her. “I'm going to be taking this,” he gave Butchers arse a pat, “and that vile too.” 

Raynor held her ground but didn't stop him as he took the vile from her hand.

Homelander gave her a pleasant smile, “Don't forget, your the true heroes here.” Than took off the ground to leave her in defeat as he headed back to Vought.

Back at Vought Homelander went straight for Madelyn Stillwell’s office to give her the good news in person. He stopped to take a look through the portrait of himself to see if she had company then walked in. 

Stillwell looked up at him and put the phone down. “Who is that?” 

The alpha smiled all tooth, “I got you something too~” he placed the vile of compound V on her desk.

“Thank you.” She smiled than looked back to the person over the alpha shoulder waiting for an answer still.

“This is Mr Billy Butcher, hes the reason the CIA almost got a hold of that.” He pointed at the blue vile on the desk. 

Stillwell got up and moved closer to Homelander. “And what are you planning to do with Mr Butcher?” The omega asked.

He didn't answer her, only moved for the door.

“Homelander! Answer me.” She demanded in a gentle but stern voice. 

The alpha didn't stop and made his way down to the medical floor. He was excited to see how the other alpha would react, both in the way that this was only used on supes and the overall surprise. 

So much fun was about to be had.


	2. Fucking stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left a comment, you really are the best.  
I will be aiming for a new chapter each week, i like to try for 2,000 words per chapter.
> 
> Also if you think you have a story to share, do it! Fanfiction doesn't have to be good to be loved.

The alpha lay strapped to the med-bed with fresh stitches, tubes of liquid running into his body. A machine keeping track of his vitals as his body is forcefully changed. 

Homelander watched mesmerized, even now he could smell the change taking place, changing the alpha into an omega. 

Compound ABO was only used on supes to change them to a more desirable seconded sex, even than they only used AB. Its not that Omegas made bad superheros, their heats meant they had to take time off regularly, and mated ones were such a hassle since you also had to deal with their alpha.

It was easier for business to have alpha or beta heroes.

“We are reaching the end of administering first dosage, we’ll give his body time to recover before the seconded.” A doctor behind him said.

Homelander looked away from the restless man on the bed and to the doctor. “How long till its done?”

The doctor looked at the patient in question, “His not a super so it might take longer for his body to fully take effect, and he will need to take this medication each day. One in the morning and one at night.”

The alpha soon to be Omega whimpered on the bed and tried to move his bound hands. Homelander moved towards him and watched the week display, he gently touched the soon to be Omegas face, he smiled as the man tried to scent him then whimpered again when he couldn’t.

“How long?” he repeated.

The doctor hesitated, “at least two weeks.” 

***

It wasn't till late the next day when Homelander was informed his new pet was awake, and already up and walking! It didn't quite surprise him as much as it amused him, the other alpha was strong for not being a supe. Oh but now he would be a strong Omega, the thought stirred something dark and deep in him.

He hadn't noticed that he had begun growling lowly at the beta woman who had stopped him in the hallway with the news. The alpha quickly put on his hero facade and thanked her for telling him. 

The smile dropped as soon as she left and Homelander went into his ‘Talk to me and die’ walk back to his room. It was small and bare except for the king bed, and a couch and coffee table by the window. Everything in this room was white, the sheets, the couch, the walls, even the floor. 

Homelander moved into the only other room connected, his bathroom. He picked up the unlabeled bottle of pills that were for Butcher, one in the morning and one at night.

Getting the other to take the pills would be super easy.

And fun!

The alpha was used to having power over people but this was different, Homelander took what little power the other had. Remade him against his will. The pain and humiliation were only beginning, this alpha wanted to fuck with him, well now he could.

Now that thought made his dick twitch under his suit. He growled in frustration, knowing he needed to wait 2 weeks for his pet to recover and take on the full changes. 

Not that he was concerned in doing the other harm, the real fun would be when the others body gets slick from want, when he ends up being driven mad from the pleasure of having Homelander take him and make him beg for the alpha’s knot inside him. 

He gave up rutting inside his suit and started removing his gloves and pants, Homelander let a shaky moan escape his lips as he made quick work of his hardened dick and released into his hand, teasing his sensitive tip with his own seed for a quick moment. 

The alpha entertained the idea of taking what pleasure he wanted now but part of him urged patiences, Billy Butcher had been trying to take on a god, and for 8 years. Homelander had never met someone so willing to take him on, it deserved to be savored. 

He than washed himself up and made shore the outside of his suit was clean of any scent. Homelanders suit was made to help block his overly strong scent, it was especially good for sneaking up on others. 

***

Homelander made his way down to the Medical floor and went straight for Butchers room, pills in hand.

He took a moment to look through the door to see what his new pet was up to. The site that greeted him was butcher in a med-gown standing at the ready with a serving tray by the door. 

The alpha smiled and opened the door taking the hit from the metal tray, the loud clang ringing out down the hallway, Homelander continued walking in as if nothing happened.

“Is that anyway to greet an old family friend, Billy.” Homelander said as he nudged the door closed behind him.

The man looked angrier than angry, he looked pissed. A day ago he was asleep making cute noises and nursling against his glove, looking for comfit, now he had his teeth bared and growled ready for a fight.

“FUCK YOU, YOU BLOODY CUNT!” he yelled.

Butcher backed away as Homelanders smile dropped and he moved in to intimidate, to Butcher’s surprise the alpha walked passed him and over to the window. 

Homelander was testing how much of the change from alpha to omega had began to affect the other. He was giving his opponent alpha an advantage to attack from behind, while to an omega, letting them have control over the room.

He watched in the reflection of the glass as Butcher looked around the room not knowing how to react to the sudden display. He turned around when he was shore the other had decided to stand his ground.

“You and I need to talk, Billy.” 

“Don't call me that.” Butcher snapped back.

Homelander looked at him confused, “Why not? Its your name.”

“Your a supe-cunt and I'm not on a first name basses with you.” He shrugged as he added, “and I hate you.”

“How mature.” Homelander bit back.

“MATURE! You wanna fucking talk to me about Mature!” he was getting riled up again.

“No,” Homelander chimed in, “I want to talk about Becca.” He finished with a smile as the other man snarled and turned away.

“You know that gown has no back right.” Homelander gave the angry glare pointed his way a wink in return.

“You don’t get to say her name!” Butcher whispered angrily, eyes getting weepy now.

Homelander rolled his eyes, he wouldn't be aloud to say anyones name at this rate.

“Butcher, look at me, I had no part in your mates disappearance.” He chanced walking closer now as the other looked lost, then a smell of distress and sickness hit him. 

‘No, you, you killed her.” Butchers head was spinning, his body felt wrong. He wanted to fight, rage, kill, but also flee, run and hide. He was being torn apart by, something.

Homelander moved across the room grabbing the other as he started to collapse to the floor. This was too much too fast. He picked the angry man up and put him to bed.

Butcher breathed heavy and tried to grab at the supe. “What did you do?” he repeated till he faded out.

Homelander waited till the other was out, then scented his neck. The mans body was making a mess of alpha mixed with omega scent. He wondered if Butcher had noticed and was asking about that or his mate?

He made the most of his time and popped a pill in Butcher’s mouth, added water and massaged it down. 

One down.

***

The television sat in front of Butcher playing the last moment of his lost mate, watching as she sat on the park bench the same way she had every time he watched the tape over and over again hoping to see something different, something to help point him anywhere closer to finding her.

She looked up and stared right at him, Butcher jumped to his knee’s, moving closer to the screen. This was new. She looked like she was mouthing something, then she was burning and melting under red lasers coming from in front of her.

Butcher cried out for it to stop, till it did and a blond man with blue eyes walked over to what was left of Becca, Homelander turned around to face him, smiled and waved as he sat on the bench.

All the sadness and helplessness turned to rage and anger, Butcher punched the screen, than again and again. The man on the screened looked on amused as Butcher’s hands left blood and finally started to punch through.

***

Homelander floated down to the rooftop of Vought after being out working promotions all morning. The weather had turned to shit and left him wet and cold, he was done with people, and just needed time to himself to unwind.

Madelyn Stillwell seemed to have other plans for him. The omega stood by his door arms crosses and an unamused look.

“I’m not in the mood.” He said straight of the bat and reach for the handle.

“Neither am I but your the one that decided to bring your new friend here.”

The alpha paused, “what happened?” Homelander had left the doc in charge of Butcher while he was working.

“I have a doctor with a broken nose and two beaten aids and a security guard with a missing finger.” 

“Missing finger?” he asked amused now.

“He bit the mans finger off Homelander!” she yelled before glancing around the floor for others and continued more quietly, “I want him out.”

“He just needs some house training, thats all.” His word didn't seem to inspire the omega as she wined his name and he headed off to see his pet.

Like yesterday when he visited, he looked threw the door before entering, Butcher was strapped to the bed and it looked like he was trying to cut his hand free with something.

Butcher stopped when the door was opened, then snarled as he noticed who was entering.

As cute as the display was Homelander growled to let the other know he wasn't going to be pushed around, Butcher only growled lightly and looked away. 

Stubborn.

Homelander towered over him, “being a bad boy billy?”

“What did I say about…”

“Yes yes, Butcher.” He interrupted, bored with the direction of the conversation.

Homelander looked around at the damage done to the room while the man cussed at him, his eyes fell upon the open pill bottle next to an uneaten breakfast.

He interrupted whatever the other had been saying again. “Have you been eating?”

“What?” Butcher asked. “Why the fuck would you care?” 

“I don’t care.” He did care. The other would need his strength as his body changed, what a waste it would be to go through resources and time just for the man to roll over and die.

“The fuck you doing?”

Homelander unstrapped the man so he was free to move again, smiled at the spork Butcher had been trying to cut his hand free with and moved the tray of food onto the mans lap.

“I’m not fucking eating that.” Butcher said looking down his nose at the plate of eggs, bacon and toast. 

“You need to eat.”

“It’s fucking cold.”

Homelander huffed, “Fine princess, I’ll order lunch, what do you want?” he had his wrist com at the ready.

“I’m not eating any of your Vought shit.” Was stubbornly declared before the tray was sent crashing to the floor.

In the blink of an eye Homelander had him thrown off the bed and down on the floor, face being held into the cold food on the ground. It took nothing as the man couldn't even struggle now, making himself weak from starving and fighting.

Than it hit him, the smell of an omega in distress. Homelander leaned into the back of Butchers neck and inhaled the scent, he growled then in a teasing manner licked the skin that would be the omegas bonding site in future. 

He felt the man under him completely still now, his scent building from distress to full blown fear. Homelander lingered before letting go, Butcher almost flying to the other side of the room to get away.

“What did you do to me?” Butcher asked in a shaky tone.

He looked him right in the eye and growled out, “Nothing compared with what I'm going to do to you…” Homelander wanted to say but finished with, “if you don't start eating, and take your medication too damn it.”

The alpha walked out, leaving the other on the floor of the ruined med-room.


	3. Fucking bitch

Butcher sat in the shower as water poured over him, the cold helping numb his body, but mostly the back of his neck where Homelander had licked him. He had never felt a tingle there before in his life, not with any of his quick fucks or relationship flings, and most defiantly not with his mate, Becca.

That stung his already wounded heart.

What had that knot-head done to him? He wasn't right. His sense of smell was playing up, his body felt hot and cold pain all over and now his instincts were fucked up. Butcher should of punched the other alpha when he licked him, not scurried away like, like… 

Pray!

What a pathetic display. The alpha pushed the questioning thought of why the other alpha had even licked him there in the first place. Right here and now he needed to escape.

Butcher had no idea how long he had been at the bottom of that shower, long enough for his hands to turn pruney. Someone had entered the other room and was moving around, he stayed in the bathroom to wait for them to leave.

It must of only been five minuets till a knock on the bathrooms door came.

Homelander’s voice spoke from behind the door. “You know, I can see you in there.”

Butcher lifted his head and glared at the still closed door, then turned the shower off and covered himself with a towel, then opened the door.

Homelander was standing on the threshold, his eyes trailed down Butcher’s body before he held out a neatly folded pile of clothes. “A gift. And I got you some non-Vought food from outside, still hot.”

That fake smile was on his face as Butcher took the clothes, then he slammed the door in the Supes face. The other side of the door remained quiet as Butcher dressed in clothes that fit him creepily well.

He opened the door again, not holding his breath that Homelander had taken a hint and just left already. 

Nope. 

The Supe was sitting by the med-bed eating a burger, whats more the mess he had made with his old food was cleaned up, food and shoes were sitting on the bed.

“Mhm, Butcher, this food sucks.” Homelander said while continuing to eat.

“I hate you even more when your acting nice.” He said.

Blue eyes fixed onto his and Homelander stopped eating.

“What do you want?” Butcher asked.

Homelander grabbed the pill bottle and walked over to him. “I want you to eat, then take your medication. can you do that for me? Butcher.”

He felt sick being so close to the Supe, so he decided to play along to make the other leave. “Yes.”

Homelander smiled and pured out, “see? Thats all I needed. If you be a good boy for me, I’ll find out what really happened to your lost mate.”

Despite his better judgment telling him to rip the supe a new one Butcher knew he wouldn’t win and they would be back at square one again. 

So he pushed down a growl, lowered his head in submission to the alpha and thanked him.

The display worked. The alpha headed straight out the door leaving him alone in the med-room with food, new clothes and the meds. 

Homelander walked down the hallway and tossed his food in the trash. He needed to hunt down someone to relieve him of a new hunger.

Butcher gave into his own hunger and ate the food left for him. After, he took a pill out and tossed it in the toilet and flushed.

***

Butcher couldn't wait long after Homelander left the room, he knew he needed to time this right or it would backfire but at this point he was getting desperate. The alpha’s presence was effecting him in a new way, other than burning anger he now felt sick to his guts.

He smashed the mirror in the bathroom using his fist rapped in a towel, took a sharp piece and used it to look under the door into the hall. He managed to plan out a path of escape to the elevator from signs on the walls.

A button by the bed let him call for someone, as soon as the door opened he used the sharp broken mirror piece and plunged it into the throat of the poor fool who answered his call.

Blood gushed onto the floor as he left the person and ran down the hall. The doors to the elevator opened down the hall and let two people out, Butcher ducked into a room quickly. Luckily it was empty, looked like an office, a white coat with a badge was on the back of a chair and he took it.

Butcher was about to walk out when his name court his attention, it was on the file on the desk. He opened it to take a glance then fell down into the chair. 

THE FUCK WAS COMPOUND ABO!?

He felt lightheaded the more he read. He dropped the file as his hands shook, it was all making more sense now. The pain, discomfort, Homelander licking the back of his neck! 

THE CUNTS WERE TURNING HIM INTO AN OMEGA.

Butcher grabbed the chair and flung it into the computer, the loud noises didn't even register with him as he tore the room apart. Someone opened the office door and it hit the now over turned file cabinet, making a loud clang. Butcher punched them out not even thinking about it. 

So much was sinking in now. Butcher could hear his heart in his head, his body was tired, so tired. He stumbled towards the elevator with the underlaying thought of run.

Butcher was getting strange looks from people as he made his way down, some asking him if he was alright. Then the door opened to a black super suit.

Fuck.

Black noir walked up to him while everyone moved away quickly, Butcher tried to fight back as the supe grabbed him by the back of the neck. He cried out at the touch, his skin hurt at what would soon be his bonding site.

They rode the elevator like this for some floors up, no one daring to enter when the lift stopped. Butcher was then dragged down a hall with large portraits of the seven on the wall and into an office.

Stillwell quickly ended her phone call as Butcher was deposited onto one of her couches, the poor man smelt horrid, his body must of been having a hard time with the change. It didn't surprise her, they had only used the compound on supes so far, Butcher was lucky to be alive.

“Thank you.” Stillwell said to Black noir, he gave a nod and stood by the door.

“Well now, you have made quite a mess for me to clean up.” She had the audacity to stand there with her arms crossed and scorn him like a bad child.

“Fucking bitch.” He sneered and went to attack but ended up falling and hitting the coffee table.

The omega huffed, “I’m not the only one.”

Butcher growled but it quickly faded. He wanted to crawl into a ball and die at this point, it was all too much.

“All right, I’ll make this quick so you don’t have to be in my office stinking it up.” She sat on the opposite couch, “You will entertain Homelander till you ether die or he gets bored of you, then kills you himself.” 

She waited a moment as if giving him a chance to talk before continuing, “Till then I’m putting you in his room, were he can look after you, or not.”

***

Homelander returned late at night after working out his, frustrations. He could smell something was wrong before he even saw the note stuck to his door.

-Enjoy-

The alpha grit his teeth and ripped the note of the door then unlocked it to see a dark room lit by the city lights outside the window. It was empty and just as he left it.

But the smell of distress and sickness was stronger, he made his way to the bathroom and found a fully clothed Billy Butcher in fetal position laying in his shower, water still pelting down on him.

Homelander turned the water off, the mans heart beat suggested he was asleep. The alpha was careful not to wake the other as he undressed him and put him to bed.

Butcher’s face looked soft as he slept. Homelander found himself hating it, this was too interment, no one was meant to be in his room. The alpha’s room was the one place he could be without the rest of the world, when the outside got too loud the inside was always quiet.

Shifting on the bed dragged him out of his thoughts, Butcher was now snuggled in and nuzzling the pillow, the alpha realized this was the first time the other could properly smell his particularly strong scent, it being all over his bedding.

Homeland’s scent was strong even for an alpha, too often did his partners have fear in their eyes instead of lust. He always had his suit on, even if his pants were down, the only time he took it off was in the privacy of his room. 

He must of stood in that spot for hours watching Butcher sleeping in his bed, listening to another heart beat in his quiet room.

***

Butcher woke to a dry mouth, noticed soft sheets, softer than his. They were warm and comfortable, it had been a long time since he had felt like that. He didn’t want to wake, he wanted to stay in the bliss of sleep. 

Than the scent. 

He smelt alpha, it was all over the bed, the bed he was naked in. Butcher shot up and out, the day before making its way back into his mind and crushing his bliss.

Homelander! This was Homelander’s room, Homelander’s bed, Homelander’s scent. Butcher’s hand went to cover his nose, fuck it was strong. Alphas often didn’t share bedrooms as a territorial instinct drove them to fight and mark the space as theirs.

Butcher wanted to leave, there was no winning this space, the scent said that alone. He looked around the plain white room and saw Homelander, the supe was sleeping on a couch by the window, still in his suit. 

Butcher moved quietly so not to wake the alpha and went to the only other room, the bathroom. He found his clothes socked on the floor. Shit. He wasn't in his right mind last night.

He was trying to wash himself of everything that had happened the last few days, like if he believed it hard enough he would get his fairy tale ending. Tempted to now wash Homelander’s scent from his skin as it now clung to him after sleeping in the alpha’s own bed. 

He decided not to, he didn’t want to risk waking the supe. So he drank from the tap and peeked out the door, the alpha was still asleep, so Butcher sneaked over to a closet hoping Homelander had clothes other than that super-suit. 

Homelander’s closet had another suit displayed on a mannequin, to the side on some shelving Butcher found some casual graphic t-shirts and jeans folded neatly.

He took a pair, the shirt was alittle baggy and the pants abit short. Homelander’s boots must of made him seem taller. He moved on to the door.

Butcher was trying to bust the switch panel off the wall when a chime sounded in the room from behind him, he spun and watched eye’s wide as Homelander looked at his wrist-com then sit up and lock eyes with a frozen in place Butcher.

“Is that my shirt?” Homelander asked like someone who had just been woken up.

“Yeah.” Butcher replied still frozen.

Homelander nodded and yawned before getting up and closing the bathroom door behind him without a questioning word. 

Annoying yet welcoming that the alpha had left the room.


	4. Fucking bitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up. 
> 
> I'm an Aussie so sorry if spellings off for some words like 'mum'

Butcher nowhere closer to breaking the switch paneling for the door to Homelander’s room off the wall, was now searching for a pen or something to pry the panel off while the supe was in the bathroom, sounded like he was showering.

The supe’s room was so empty though, there wasn’t even a picture on the walls, just plan ol white paint. Butcher soon gave up on that task and started just hitting in random codes trying to get lucky with one.

Homelander walked out, in his suit like always, but his hair was slightly wet and messy. He grabbed Butcher by the wrist and pulled him away from the door.

“Every time you get it wrong my wrist-com goes off! So please, stop.” Homelander let go and studied the man. 

He didn’t flinch or move back, no, Butcher was standing tall, almost like he was challenging Homelander.

The alpha couldn’t help himself, he scented the air, Butcher smelt better now, more omega. Homelander ignored the other snarling at him and moved closer. The snarling turned into growling as Homelander scented Butcher’s neck. 

Butcher smelt like a warm summer storm, strong and commanding yet inviting. And he smelt like Homelander, that sparked something new in the alpha, he had never had his scent on someone. Shore he’d had seed on others before but this was different, Butcher was wearing Homelander’s scent like it was a natural part of his own, and Homelander liked it.

That confused him. Why did he like that? Butcher may of been strong enough to try and stand up to Homelander but he was still small and weak compared to the supe.

“Your a fucking cunt.” Butcher snarled and pulled Homelander’s attention back.

The alpha moved his head back and looked at the man in surprise, he had to of known by now what was happening, but Homelander wanted to hear it spoken out loud.

“And why is that? Butcher.” He asked, enjoying saying the mans name, he knew it still pissed him off.

Butcher closed the distance between them and growled threateningly, “You had ya fucking science cunts try an turn me into an omega!”

Homelander smiled wickedly down at the man, “Try?”

Thats all Butcher needed to set him off, he started kicking the supe’s smart-ass as the other laughed and mockingly tried to defend himself. 

Homelander soon pinned Butcher to the bed, hands holding Butcher’s down by his head and a knee coming up between his legs. 

To the alpha’s surprise the newly made omega didn’t look up at him with fear, anger shore, but he wasn’t scared, and he was surrounded in the alpha’s strong scent. 

Homelander had his nose buried in Butcher’s soft black hair when he felt the other bite him on the throat. It was meant to be an attack but it only made the alpha’s cock spring to life, Homelander moaned his interest, the omega let go so fast and the alpha chuckled. 

“Oh Billy, Billy. How am I to wait for your body to take on the full changers when you tease me so sweetly?” the alpha nipped at the space between their faces as a warning.

Homelander was in charge, he was alpha after all.

Butcher spat up at that very same alpha’s face and bared his teeth in an angry snarl. Homelander had closed his eye’s as he was hit in the face, he now opened them slowly as his face morphed into an angry growl of his own. 

One last toothy grin then Butcher was flipped, his face meeting with pillow as he was pushed down into the bed with the weight of Homelander’s own body, the alpha’s arousal making itself snug against his arse.

Butcher raised his head to breath and felt Homelander’s own head move into his now exposed throat, son of a bitch was scenting him and growling to prompt him to stay in place. 

Than a hot breath at his ear, “perhaps alittle taste.” A tongue licked his ear but was stopped at the sound of a chime.

Homelander huffed annoyed as he looked at his wrist-com, he decided to finish this up.

“I have to go now, the world needs me to save it after all,” Homelander gave a quick lick to the omega’s bonding site, Butcher shivered at the touch. “A reminder of your place now, omega.”

Right as the words left his lips Homelander had his teeth in the omegas bonding site, biting into the sensitive flesh to leave a mark. 

His mark.

Butcher cried out at the sudden pain then his mind went blank with bliss, all the anger and pain drained away as an instinct he had never had before held him captive. 

The omega now moved his hips up and wiggled, he mewled and wined as he tried to get the alpha to mount him. Homelander growled, his teeth still at Butcher’s neck, he needed him to be still or he would mount him, when the other did still Homelander released and smiled as he licked his mark that he had left.

It wasn’t the first time he had marked like this, he did it on the most terrified of his partners, he often killed them. The Lucky ones he let live never excepted his mark, and he never had to go on to be a mate to anyone.

He preferred it that way, why would he tie himself down to something so weak he could crush it with his hand. 

Homelander wasn’t worried, there was no way Butcher would want to have him as a mate, this was just a power move, and abit of punishment for whatever reason he had gotten himself sent to the alpha’s personal room.

The alpha finished up tending to the mark and left the omega to lay on his bed in a blissful state of mind, covered in the alpha’s scent, wearing the alpha’s clothes, and now baring Homelander’s mark.

***

Butcher’s dazed mind slowly came back in pieces, little by little. His hand brushed the mark on the back of his neck, sudden panic went up his spine and he ran to the bathroom, his breath hitched and he whimpered at the bite.

No!

He wasn’t going to give in, he was an alpha not an omega for Homelander to toy with. Butcher got in the shower and carefully washed, the mark didn’t hurt but it did tingle when touched. 

He hated that even more.

Butcher reluctantly dressed in the same clothes he’d taken from Homelander’s closet, upon walking back into the main room he noticed straight away food had been left on the bedside table on the side he had awoken on. 

Takeaway pancakes on a tray with the medication Homelander had been pushing him to take. He sneered at the idea of taking them, then Butcher’s eyes fixed onto the fork an knife. 

He arched a brow, the stupid knot-head had given him metal utensils, perfect to pry that panel from the wall.

***

Homelander headed for Madelyn Stillwell’s office, she had beeped him a third time while he was walking in the hall. He sits and listens as she talks excitedly about how close they are to getting in the military, but his mind is occupied with thoughts of the omega in his bed.

“Do you remember Becca Butcher?” he interrupts her.

The omega gives him a confused look, he could hear her heart beat rise.

“Worked here 7 to 8 years back? Shes missing.”

“Butcher?” she continued to look quizzed. “As in Billy Butcher?”

“Her mate seems to think I had something to do with her disappearance.”

“Huh,” she sat down next to him on the couch, “I alway assumed she just quit. Not surprising she went missing, her mate seems unstable, killed one of the staff and made quite a mess yesterday.”

“How? Homelander asked.

“Does it matter?”

It didn’t but the mental image of Butcher killing made pride swell in the alpha’s chest. Homelander pushed that aside for later. 

Stillwell put her hand on his leg. “What if I get the baby sitter to stay late and we make tonight special with some time together.” She slid her hand slowly up till he grabbed it.

“You go play mum.” Homelander said as he left.

Bitch was keeping something from him.

Homelander had to go pay a house call it seemed, but first he had to feed his pet. The alpha got someone to do a food run for him as he went down to Butcher’s old room to find his pills. Stillwell wasn’t joking about the mess, blood had stained the floor.

An omega with a killer instinct was hot, its why he had dated Maeve in the first place. 

He counted the pills out and was happily surprised to find Butcher had taken one, Homelander just had to teach him to stay.

The alpha put everything on a tray, floated to the bedside table as Butcher showered and peaked a look through the wall. The omega was posed with his back stretched out to Homelander and his hands on the tiled wall in front as water pelted down, he had a perfect view to appreciate that chiseled arse.

Homelander was now closer to the bathroom door, half hard and intent on having some fun when Butcher lifted his head to have water pour over his face and give the alpha full view of his bite mark on the omega’s back neck.

That swell of pride returned to Homelander’s chest and court him off-guard. 

The water stopped and Butcher started to turn toward him, the alpha suddenly felt out of place, floated out of his own room, still sporting his arousal. 

Having someone in his private space was messing with him.

He would speak to Stillwell about that later, for now he had to see a scientist about a lost omega.

***

Butcher was almost done with the pancakes when he pulled another cord from the opening in the wall that he had made. The door let out a long beep then nothing, he tried the handle again and it opened up letting Butcher out into the hall.

“Fuck me, it worked.” He said to himself. He bet Hughie would of been proud of his mastery of tec, though he might pepper in some details about hacking the mainframe to make it seem abit more James Bond for the little omega.

He walked down the stairs to avoid people, and the stretch to his legs was welcome, he hated being still. Despite the long walk down his body felt better then it had since he woke up here. Must of been working of whatever poison they had pumped into him.

He dodged past security and used the elevator for the next five down, no one spoke or interacted with him, they seemed to be avoiding him altogether.

Ding.

He was ready for a fight on the last floor but as he walked the lobby someone opened the door and wished him a ‘good day.’

Butcher dared not stop, he was walking right out of Vought! Someone ran up to him and he thought this was it, then he was handed a flier and told to ask your alpha to take you out to some new fancy restraint, they winked and left to hand out more fliers to others.

OH SHIT! He was covered in Homelander’s alpha scent, he was being avoided, Butcher was heavily scented and that was usually a warning for others that an alpha was keeping close by. 

That and a fresh bite mark peaking out from under the t-shirt probably made everyone think he was newly mated. The up side was no one would pick up on his scent right now.

Butcher tossed the paper in the trash as he moved on to a less populated area and headed for a burner phone their team had set up for something like this. This one was hidden behind a dumpster in an ally, he pushed it aside and found the brick marked with red ‘SUPE CUNTS’ his own idea.

It pulled out of the wall and he took out the metal box and looked around to make shore he was alone, then dialed and listened for someone to answer. 

“HELLO?” Hughie’s voice came through, then in the background Butcher heard Frenchie yelling at Hugh for saying hello and not just asking where the fuck he was. 

Butcher sobbed “I’m out…”

He was cut short by Black Noir landing in the ally meters away.

“OH FUCK ME!” was the last thing he yelled into the phone.

Punching the supe was like punching bricks, and just as pointless. Black Noir got hold of him and flung him into the wall, phone falling out of his hand as the air was knocked out of him. Butcher gasped out as the supe walked closer, a hand grabbed the t-shirt and tugged it down to show the new mark in his flesh.

Butcher struggled to free himself when a glove touched the mark and sent a bolt up his spine, he growled deep and threatening, the supe removed his hand in understanding. 

Then Butcher was picked up and thrown into a black van by the ally opening as he bit and scratched the supe’s suit. Omega instinct taking hold of Butcher’s mind and telling him to get rid of this person, they weren’t his alpha, how dare they touch his mark.

***

Homelander was floating up in the clouds.

Jonah Vogelbaum, the man who was the closest thing to family, a cold scientist, had now declared his greatest achievement his greatest failure.

From high up here Homelander could see everything in its place. They were all so small and weak compared to him. Begging to be saved. Begging Homelander to save them.

Did he not save them? Watch over them like a god should? Give them every part of him?

Vogelbaum was a fool, like the rest. 

Homelander was angry, secrets were being kept behind his back. To add to the hurt he had almost had a child, something he had thought impossible. 

And they had kept it from him.

He didn’t go back to Vought till late the seconded night. Staying out by himself till even he needed to sleep and eat.

Homelander snuggled into his bed and hugged Butcher to his chest, slowly he felt less hurt as the heart beat in his arms lulled him to sleep.


	5. Fucking upset

Butcher woke to being picked up from the couch he had fallen asleep on and being put to bed, hes struggle was short lived as he was wrapped up in an unbreakable hug.

Homelander hadn’t said a word and was now spooning him, his suit still on. The alpha had his face buried in the back of Butcher’s neck, breathing in his scent.

Homelander was upset.

Butcher knew this from when he used to do the very same thing with Becca. His mate would purr till he felt comfortable and fell asleep, or other times he would purr back and they would end up as a hot panting mess tangled in the sheets of their bed. 

Neither would be happening tonight. But even Butcher couldn’t escape his fate of being cuddled to sleep by the supe as city lights danced outside on a backdrop of night.

***

A fragrant omega scent greeted the alpha as he woke, discomfort from sleeping in his suit was at the back of his mind as he was painfully hard and pressed to the back of a happily purring omega.

Odd for someone who always slept alone, but not unwelcome.

Homelander took full advantage of the moment while Butcher was still asleep and ran his gloved hands gently over the omega’s body, feeling the tone mussels. He pulled a glove off and ran his hand threw soft black hair, the sleeping man purred quicker at the treatment and Homelander decided he preferred Butcher asleep. 

He scented at Butcher’s neck and purred his own pleasure, the omega was covered in his strong scent, still dressed in Homelander’s personal clothes. He gently pressed his arousal against the omega’s backside when the sudden opening of his rooms door startled him. 

No one was aloud in here apart from him and now he had two other people in his private room. Homelander growled and was ready to laser a bitch, waking Butcher in the proses.

Black Noir ignored the scene on the bed and delivered the tray of food like he had been doing the past two days now, then left.

“Get off me!” Butcher growled and elbowed Homelander in the face as he made his get away to the other side of the bed.

Fine. He was tired anyway. 

The other jumped out when Homelander stood up and started taking his suit of till he was fully naked, he was growled at till he lay back down and wrapped himself in his blanket.

Homelander halfheartedly listened as Butcher moved around the room for what must of been half an hour till he was hit by his own clothes being thrown at him. The alpha sat up ready to yell when he got hit in the face by his underwear, something he didn’t wear often.

“Get up, get dressed.” Butcher said.

“What?” was the only thing he could think of at the time. This had never happened to him before.

“We’re going out.” Was the only response given as Butcher turned to the door and waited.

The supe pulled on the casual clothes he kept for lounging in his room, if he couldn’t be left alone he may as well see where this led him. 

Homelander walked up and stood next to Butcher as if to show off that he had done what the man wanted. 

Butcher looked him over. “Knew it was the boots making you taller. Now open.”

Homelander smiled at that, no one spoke to him like that and for good reason, but he let Butcher have this, curios as to what the omega was up to.

He walked beside Butcher as he led him down to the lobby of Vought, the omega filling him in on his seconded escape attempt and that being the reason he had a new door now.

Security looked their way and Butcher patted him on the chest and asked them if they recognized an American hero when they saw one, the response from them was all red faces and apologies.

The alpha enjoyed the attention and slung his arm around Butcher’s waist as they left, he was given an angry look.

“Just making shore you don’t run off again~.” He whispered in the others ear.

***

Homelander posed for a photo with the cab driver as payment for the ride and did the ‘your the true hero’ then followed an unimpressed Butcher to the front of his house. 

“Right, you wait here.” Butcher pointed to the ground at the front door.

Homelander frowned and was about to protest his not being a bloody dog when Butcher started to climb the veranda post onto the seconded story of the house.

A window was opened and Butcher climbed in, Homelander then watched the show threw the walls. Instead of opening the door for him, Butcher made his way to his bedroom where he undressed and redressed in his own clothes.

During this show Homelander was about to fly up there and get more than a look, the sound of someone calling for attention from next door had him glance next door to see an elderly lady on the porch waving at him, he cursed her for making him miss Butcher taking off his pants.

When he tried to ignore her she just ended up walking over to him slowly, an ugly dog followed behind her. Homelander didn’t wanna deal with this right now but gave her a smile and greeting.

“I was wondering when someone would show up, oh, have we met?” she said as she hobbled over and looked up at him.

“I have that kind of face,” Homelander lied, “your waiting for someone to show up?”

“Umm, yes, the dog.” She said like that made sense.

Butcher walked out the front then, “Theres my boy!” he announced as the dog ran to him and was cuddled and patted as it sniffed him excitedly. 

“Oh Billy! Please do better at looking after him.” The old lady scorned Butcher and patted the dog good bye.

“Thanks Grace, I’ll try.” Butcher waved her off as she went slowly back to her own home.

Homelander looked Butcher over, now in his own clothes, though Homelander’s own scent still lingered on the omega. 

“Lets go than.” Butcher walked past with dog in toe.

“Wait, your not taking me inside?”

Butcher turned to face him. “Why the fuck would I do that?”

“You’ve seen where I live, thought you wanted to take me back to yours.”

Butcher licked his lip with a ‘you gotta be kidding me’ look. “Is that what you thought?” he stood closer and folded his arms, “And why would I do that, now?

Homelander smiled at the closeness, after all he had done to this man and he could still stand up against the supe. “Why else would an ~omega~ take an alpha home with them.”

Butcher flared his nose and broke eye contact. “That ain’t ever gonna happen.” Then Butcher turned and started walking down the street. “You live in that sorry little room?”

Homelander court up and frowned down at the dog sniffing his leg. “Yeah.”

Butcher snorted, “its like a sad hotel room mixed with a phych ward.”

‘Or a lab cell’ Homelander thought bitterly to himself.

When Butcher only got silence from his remark, he changed the subject, he was on a fine line between the supe retaking control out of anger or lust. 

“You hungry? I know a super little joint that does a great eggs-benny.” Butcher glanced at Homelander, he seemed amused now.

“Your taking me out for breakfast?” the supe asked, “and how do you plan to pay this time?”

Butcher gave him a proud look. “I eat free at this joint on count of me savin the owners kid, your not the only hero.” 

The alpha gave a deep laugh and Butcher instantly regret that last part, Homelander’s laugh was condescending but had a hint of interest. Butcher thought to himself ‘the supe probably had a worship kink’ and he should stay away from the word hero in the future. 

“So you do think of me as a hero.” Homelander teased with a smug look, “Cute.”

“Right, now we’re gonna walk in silence.” He announced.

Butcher was surprised Homelander did go silent as they walked, he did notice the supe still smiling while looking around. Looked like he was taking in the sites, probably never walked around much. 

They got to the place and Butcher greeted the owner, they weren’t busy this morning, he went to grab a seat by the window when Homelander put his arm around his waist again and pulled him to a booth down the back.

Butcher’s dog ‘Terror’ walked on into the kitchen.

“Remove your hand before I remove it for you!” he snarled lowly at the alpha.

Homelander looked at him amused, “I’d like to see you try,” Homelander licked his lips and was going to continued when a overly happy voice interrupted them.

“Heya Billy!” she said excitedly and walked over with a menu and Terror following.

“Hey Tessie.” Butcher said faking excitement of his own.

Homelander hated her, the little omega seemed sweet on his Butcher. It wasn’t needed but he pulled the man closer to him anyway, she looked confused by this.

“You have a friend with you?” she stayed back and looked uncomfortable. 

“Yeah,” Butcher said, he could smell a strong scent of hostility coming off Homelander now. “Just get us two Bennys with hash browns love.” 

She nodded and left quick. 

“The fuck!?” Butcher punched the alpha in the chest. “Why’d you do that?”

Homelander looked at him accusingly, “You ever fuck her?” the alpha leaned in and purred into Butcher’s ear “~Billy~” 

He was disgusted, “Shes like 17!”

Homelander gave him a ‘so’ look. 

He growled at the alpha now, “You fucking scum.”

Homelander let him move away, satisfied with the answer. It shouldn’t bother him but it did, the way she called him Billy made his gut twist.

“I’m gonna need you to get a hold of ‘this’,” Butcher gestured at Homelander, “cos you are making one hell of a scent right now.”

“Thats what my suit is for. Buuut…” Homelander purred to Butcher, “maybe if I had someone to calm me down…” he patted the space next to him.

Butcher growled and looked away. Then huffed and slid closer still looking away.

Homelander took his victory and nuzzled the scent glands on the mans neck, each day they smelt more and more omega. 

Butcher let the alpha take advantage of him for this moment, he really didn’t want to be seen with Homelander by anyone if it could be helped, but it seemed the alpha didn’t much care if he was seen scenting up a rando.

“Ain’t you worried someone might notice Homelander getting close and personal to an omega?” that would be all over the news in a minuet.

“Scared someone will notice you, Billy~”

“Just thought Vought might get sore about your pure image. Or Stillwell.”

The mention of Stillwell sparked an angered reaction Butcher didn’t expect, the alpha growled and pulled away, scent strengthening again.

“Fuck Stillwell.” Homelander spat the words.

So something had happened, probably the reason Homelander had come back sulking and seeking out comfort from him. Wounder if the alpha knew he was doing that at the time.

Butcher needed the supe in a controllable mood again so he slammed his hand on the table, “I’ll drink to that!” and got up to grab some beer.

Homelander gave a questioning look when he got back. “You alway drink with your breakfast?” 

He slid one over the table to the alpha. “Nope, but it is a habit I’ve been meaning to pick up.” Then he took a long swig.

Homelander eyed him from the other side of the booth. “What are we doing here?”

“Getting something to eat.” Butcher said. The supe was catching onto him, he needed to distract him without making him suspicious to what was happening in plan site.

That's when hot food was delivered quickly to their table, Homelander smiled and thanked the hesitant omega before turning his full attention back to Butcher. 

“I can hear your heart beating, its beating away like your nervous, why would you be nervous right now, Billy? Homelander said his name in less of a teasing way but in a your in trouble when I found out way.

Butcher took a moment trying to will his heart to be calm. “Why were you upset?”

“I’m sorry?” 

Butcher broke eye contact first and started to eat. “You came back late last night upset about something.”

Homelander hadn't looked away from Butcher. “I’m not upset. And I have no idea why you would think that.”

Butcher looked up at him, “You may of changed me mate but I’m still an alpha, and I can tell you were upset by the way you forcibly spooned me.”

This time Homelander made a move and downed his drink at once. “Come find me when your ready to find out how Becca really died.” Then he got up and left.

Butcher was alone in the booth frozen, like someone just stabbed him in the chest.


End file.
